Cerita Sebelum Tidur
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: "Ceritakan kisah cintamu dan Kaa-san. Jangan ada yang terlewatkan dan jangan ada yang disensor sedikitpun!" dan wajah sang ayahpun memucat seketika. \SasuSaku/ Nista. Humor garing. Wanna rnr? :D


**a/n: **halo lagi semuanya! :D ini fic SasuSaku Chill yang kedua xDD semoga tak mengecewakan, yah!^^ ―and, I want to say many many thanks to you guys, yang kemarin bersedia mereview fic Chill :') *Chill lebay* dan sebagai hadiah untuk kalian, Chill kembali membuatkan ini untuk kalian, un xD selamat membacaa~

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Cerita Sebelum Tidur**

**Warning: Drabble, **_**OC for 2**__**nd**__** generation (yeah, I made it again), AT, Semi-canon, inconsistency(?), OOC, weird, diksi kacau balau, typo(s), or whatever that you think. **_

―_**but sure, I've warned you. Just back to previous page and don't continue reading it if you don't like it! XP deal?**_

_**And absolutely, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. I own nothing.**_

**Summary: **"_Ceritakan kisah cintamu dan Kaa-san. Jangan ada yang terlewatkan dan jangan ada yang disensor sedikitpun!"__dan wajah sang ayahpun memucat seketika. \SasuSaku/ Nista. Humor garing. Wanna rnr? :D_

* * *

><p><strong>BADAI SALJU <strong>mungkin terdengar sangat menyeramkan di telinga semua orang. Namun terkadang, ada juga sebagian dari mereka yang menafsirkan 'badai salju' tersebut dengan; _ah, aku bisa melakukan 'sesuatu' dengan istriku di hari itu_, atau apalah.

Paradigma sebagian orang setelah mendengar kata 'badai salju', pasti langsung tertuju pada gemuruh halilintar yang menggelegar di penjuru langit, angin yang berhembus kencang menyayat kulit, serta gumpalan-gumpalan bola salju yang turun bersamaan ―dan menghujam permukaan tanah.

Simpelnya, hari itu selalu mengundang rasa takut, atau … ingin mengurung diri di dalam rumah.

_Yeah … _ada banyak yang berasumsi bahwa badai salju itu memang menyeramkan. Tetapi tidak sedikit juga asumsi orang yang menyatakan kalau badai salju itu sangat 'menyenangkan' atau bisa digunakan untuk waktu bersantai.

Sama halnya dengan Sasuke. Baginya, hari di mana badai salju turun membawa suatu keberuntungan tersendiri. Karena di saat itu, ia bisa bersantai dengan tertidur seharian di atas kasur empuknya yang sudah kumal tanpa diganggu siapapun dan tanpa harus melaksanakan misi-misi merepotkan dari sang _Hokage_.

Bukan.

Bukan karena ia ingin 'berbagi kehangatan' dengan istrinya ―Sakura. Melainkan, ia terlalu sering kelelahan dan selalu kurang tidur gara-gara misi tersebut. _Toh_ buktinya saja di sekeliling matanya selalu terdapat lingkaran hitam yang menandakan kalau si _empunya_ tidak tertidur seharian.

Walaupun hari Minggu adalah hari libur internasional yang sudah terkenal di seluruh dunia, tapi hari tersebut sangat tak berarti bagi para _shinobi_ dan _kunoichi_ yang setiap hari tugasnya hanya menuntaskan misi dan membela negara mereka masing-masing. Sungguh merepotkan, bukan? Daripada susah-susah diberi misi lebih baik disuruh membaca dua gudang buku Icha Icha keluaran terbaru dan …―ya ampun … ternyata Sasuke tak kalah mesum dari Naruto, Jiraiya dan Kakashi ….

.

Lupakan yang di atas. Mari kita kembali mengungkap fakta tentang hancurnya _image_ seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang tertidur dan bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya sambil memeluk Sakura, menjadikan istrinya sebagai guling yang empuk. Dan … justru inilah hari paling memuakkan bagi Nami, putri sulungnya.

Gadis kecil bermata _onyx_ itu sangat takut dengan badai salju. Ingin sekali ia mendapat kecupan dan pelukan hangat dari ayah atau ibunya, tetapi nyatanya kedua orang tuanya itu hanya bermalas-malasan di atas kasurnya. Jadilah ia anak terlantar 'sementara' yang tidak diacuhkan oleh Sasuke maupun Sakura yang selalu bolak-balik tak jelas di rumahnya.

Sekarang, Nami berdiri di ambang pintu sambil mengenakan pakaian yang tebal sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Lututnya bergemetar dan gigi susunya saling beradu. Ia kedinginan. Ditambah dengan rasa kantuk yang tiba-tiba menyeruak dan membuat kantung matanya terasa sangat berat.

"_Otou-san … Okaa-san_ …" panggilnya dengan suara serak.

Tak ada sepatah kata pun jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke maupun Sakura. Mereka masih tertidur pulas, seolah sedang melempari anak mereka dengan ribuan kacang garing.

"Aku kena kacang …" keluh gadis kecil berambut _donker _tadi sambil tertunduk lesu. Mata hitam kelamnya melirik alarm yang disimpan di atas laci sebelah kasur. Noh … jam sebelas malam. Hal ini membuatnya lebih takut dari yang tadi dan langsung berlari dan melompat ke tengah-tengah kasur tanpa melihat sebelah tangan ayahnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

Siapa yang tidak takut bila tinggal di dalam rumah sendirian saat badai berlangsung? Petir masih mengamuk laksana seekor naga di angkasa gelap Konoha kali ini. Wajar lah kalau Nami langsung bereaksi seperti itu.

"UGH! He-hei! Apa-apaan kau ini?" rutuk Sasuke yang merasa kesakitan ―karena tangannya tak sengaja tertindih lutut anaknya.

"Main petak umpet. Tentu saja bukan! Aku mau tidur," jawab Nami ―ketus dan langsung dibalas dengan kata _'Oh …'_ pendek oleh Sasuke.

Setelah menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, Sasuke kembali berbalik dan mulai menutup matanya. Nami menatap punggung Sasuke yang terbalut selimut sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ckck … belakangan ini _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di kamar. Makan hanya sekali lah, itupun yang tadi pagi saja. Lalu tidur lebih awal dari biasanya … dan … mereka tidak merasa puas setelah tidur siangnya tadi? Mereka sakit, eh? Ah … tidak mungkin. Tapi terlalu banyak tidur juga kan tidak sehat …" gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil mengerutkan dahi.

Bocah itu terdiam sejenak sambil memperhatikan seisi kamar yang kini sedang ditempatinya. Kedua tangannya memeluk guling dengan erat dan selimut dibentangkan lebar-lebar sampai sebatas lehernya. Saat kelopak matanya hampir tertutup, tiba-tiba …

'_CTARR'_

Kilat bergemuruh dan menghasilkan bunyi yang membisingkan telinga. Nami terkejut dan langsung berbalik ke arah Sasuke yang masih mendengkur halus dengan santai, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dengan gemetaran, bocah berusia lima tahun itu mencoba untuk memanggil ayahnya dengan suara yang lebih serak daripada yang pertama.

"_Tou-san_ … aku takut," serunya pelan sambil menarik-narik ujung _sweater _berwarnabiru tua yang dikenakan Sasuke dengan sebelah tangannya yang menganggur. Dan usahanya cukup membuahkan hasil. Sasuke menggeliat sambil menguap lebar di sebelah anaknya ―yang tengah menutup hidungnya.

"_Tou-san_ … kau sudah puas dengan tidur panjangmu, eh?" tanyanya datar dengan tangan yang masih menutupi hidungnya.

"Hn … jam berapa sekarang? Tadi sudah berapa jam _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ tertidur?"

"Tuh … sudah jam duabelas kurang seperempat malam. Tadi kalian tidur dari pukul delapan malam, jadi empat jam. Tapi sebelumnya, kalian juga sudah tertidur dari pagi hari sampai siang hari. Setelahnya kau dan Kaa-san melakukan aktivitas di rumah ini seperti biasa sampai jam delapan tadi, dan … WOW! Lama sekali kalian tertidur, _Tou-san! Kaa-san!_ Seharusnya _Kaa-san_ yang seorang _ninja _medis itu tahu kalau terlalu banyak tertidur itu sama tidak sehatnya dengan terus begadang! Aku saja dari tadi tidak tidur siang!" tutur anak berusia lima tahun itu panjang lebar.

Benar-benar … sekarang Sasuke sudah terlalu frustasi menanggapi anaknya yang kelewat cerdas ini. Ia menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan bantal yang tadi ia tiduri. Dan Nami melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada sambil menatap tajam mata _onyx _Sasuke. "Sudah selesai, hn? Sekarang baringkan tubuhmu, pejamkan mata, tarik selimut, dan **tidur**!" perintah pria berambut _raven_ tadi dengan penuh penekanan.

"**Oh tidak bisa **… aku tidak akan tertidur sampai kau mau menemaniku dengan … bercerita," pinta Nami –yang langsung memamerkan seringai setannya yang membuat Sasuke merasa mual.

"**Oh tidak bisa **… jangan paksa orang!" seru Sasuke datar dengan mata setengah terbuka. Tetapi ketika ia membuka matanya, pria berambut hitam kebiruan itu disuguhi pemandangan nista. Anaknya mengeluarkan jurus _doggy eyes _sambil memeluk pinggangnya dan mengeluarkan rayuan-rayuan terkutuk dari mulut bersihnya.

"Ayolah _Tou-san_ku yang ―_uhuk! _Ta-tampan dan imuuut~!"

"Y-ya sudah, cerita apa?" tanyanya lagi, karena tak kuat menahan jurus tersebut. Nami tersenyum lebar.

"Ceritakan **kisah cintamu** dan _Kaa-san_. Jangan ada yang terlewatkan dan **jangan ada yang disensor sedikitpun**!" lanjutnya lagi dengan wajah polos.

Senyuman memelas tadi terganti oleh senyuman bak malaikat karena saking penasarannya ingin tahu kisah cinta kedua orangtuanya. Sementara wajah Sasuke tertunduk dan memerah tak karuan sambil tersenyum-senyum tak jelas ―entah membayangkan masa lalunya atau gemas melihat tingkah laku anaknya yang manjanya sudah kelewatan.

Sakura yang sedari tadi pura-pura tertidur hanya terdiam membeku. Padahal rasa cemas dan malu menyelimuti hatinya. Keringat dinginpun mengucur perlahan dari pelipisnya.

'_Awas kau Sasuke-kun!'_

.

Nah, Sasuke. Pilih Nami atau Sakura?

* * *

><p><strong>~owari~<strong>

Ah, gaje kan? xD Chill sudah memperingatkan yaaa … :P *digebukin* nee, sekali lagi, Chill berterimakasih banyaaaak banget sama senpai-senpai yang kemarin udah ngereview fic Chill :3 Chill nggak nyangka banget bakalan dapat tanggapan sebanyak itu. Makasiiiiiih banget :** *kecup satu-satu*

Nah, sekarang Chill pamit dulu ya^^ mohon dimaafkan kalo ada kesalahan, ya. Chill masih newbie terlantar soalnya ;w; *pundung di pojokan*

Akhir kata, mind to review?

.

**4****th**** January 2012  
>Chillianne Erythroxylon™<strong>


End file.
